


Better Than Melted Chocolate

by health_goth



Series: JDatE Ficlets [2]
Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/health_goth/pseuds/health_goth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day celebrations ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> cultofthepigeon: [#and all i want it ot3 valentines day shenanigans](http://cultofthepigeon.tumblr.com/tagged/and-all-i-want-it-ot3-valentines-day-shenanigans)

"So, Dave," Amy said after she’d finished licking the melted chocolate from Dave’s card off her fingers, "since I didn’t get you anything for Valentine’s Day, I had an idea for how to make it up to you."

"You know you don’t need to do that," Dave assured her, eyes drifting from where he’d been raptly watching her mouth back up to her eyes. "It’s not like my gift was any good anyway."

"It was nice," she assured him. "It’s winter, so there was no way for you to know the chocolate would melt. It was good anyway."

"Yeah, but still," Dave mumbled.

Amy rearranged herself in her desk chair, her Firefly shirt briefly pulling tightly across her chest, a flash of a creamy thigh with smatterings of ginger hair shortly visible at the bottom of the webcam frame.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too," he replied.

"Go get John," she told him.

Dave blinked in confusion, then said, “What?”

"Go get John," she repeated. "He came over tonight, right? It’s important. Trust me, you’ll like it."

Dave stared at her a bit longer, then sighed and got up to find John.

He wasn’t hard to find, still in the same spot Dave had left him, curled up on the couch with Doritos, beer, and a shitty baseball video game.

"Amy wants you for something," he told John.

John paused the game, looked up at him, then smiled in a way that always made Dave a little nervous.

"Does she," he said in a way that was clearly not a question. "As the lady commands."

He wiped his Dorito powder-covered fingers off on his pants and trailed after Dave to the bedroom, refusing the desk chair when Dave offered.

"Hello, John," Amy said. "Good to see you. Did you have a good day?"

"Hell yeah," John said. "And I’m guessing it’s about to get a whole lot better."

"What? Why-" Dave started to say, then abruptly stopped when John knelt down right behind him, his wiry curls brushing Dave’s neck.

"John and I had an idea," Amy told him. "I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day, and while John can go have fun with all the girls he wants, the only girl you’ll have naked fun with can’t be there to give you a gift."

"But I’m not a girl," John said. Dave shivered as John’s breath tickled at his ear.

"So," Amy continued, "John suggested that he could be my hands, mouth, and other various body parts at my command, since I can’t be there myself."

"I’m not putting on panties for you, though," John added.

Dave’s heart was racing at this point, staring straight ahead at Amy on the computer screen, refusing to turn around or in any way acknowledge the fact that John was getting closer and kept touching him. They’d joked about sharing in the past, but this was…

"It’s like a game," Amy added. "I’ll describe what I want to do to you, and John will do it."

"I’ve never-"

"Never banged a dude?" John asked. "I wouldn’t worry. It's me." He snaked his arm around Dave’s waist and started playing with his shirt hem.

"Is this okay, Dave?" Amy asked him, her face as cheerful as ever. "I’ll be naked too, of course."

Dave closed his eyes, took a deep breath, ignoring the faint scent of beer and chips coming from John’s breath so close to his face, and nodded.

Amy’s smile widened.

**Author's Note:**

> No actual sex. Sorry to disappoint. I'll tackle JDatE smut someday.


End file.
